Secrets
by Skellingtonfan1
Summary: An example for my Return Challenge. Read to see what you can submit. Everyone has secrets, even though they never admit it. Fear, hatred, the need to end it all. Everyone has that one inner demon. -Discontinued-
1. The Secrets

**Hello people. This is an example of one of the story lines you could use in my returning challenge, but beware: ANGST! LOTS OF IT! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP. But my OC's are MIIIIINE! **

_Danny _

_Everyone has secrets. Even the happiest of people have an irrational fear, or an event they never want to talk about. Even I have a secret. _

_I am always afraid of turning evil. If I even have the urge to take something for power, I panic and try to run. I think Sam and Tucker now, but I'm not sure. _

_Sam _

_I know it sounds so weak and girlish, but...Im scared that Paulina is going to take Danny away from me one day. She was always prettier, always had his attention..._

_I'm just second rate. _

_Tucker_

_My secret is actually kind of funny, I'm scared of all my technology shutting down. If it does, then I'm no use to anyone. Why would you want a kid in a funny hat just standing around while you're fighting? _

_Shane _

_I attempted suicide when I was eleven. I still have the knife I used to do it. And the scar on my wrist. _

_I've never told anyone. _

_Nebula _

_A few months ago I had a near death experience, and I got to see what the world would have been like without me. Since then I've been terrified for my friends. _

_Jazz _

_I still analyze the people I meet. And when I met Shane, I was scared for him. I knew he was an abuse victim before he told anyone. _

_Valerie_

_I hated myself for hunting Danny. Every time he flies by I reach for my gun, and hate myself all over again. _

_Maddie _

_When I saw Danny fighting one ghost, I saw what true fury looked like. For a few seconds, I was terrified of my own son. _

_Jack _

_I blame myself for Danny getting in the accident. If I had unplugged the portal he would have never gotten all of those problems. _

_Mr. Lancer_

_I fear for several of my students. Seeing them walk into class everyday nursing wounds hits me right in the heart. _

_Pamela Manson _

_I am proud of my daughter, even if I won't admit it. _

_Jeremy Manson _

_Even though Daniel saved the world, I still can't stand the sight of him being with my daughter. _

_Paulina Sanchez _

_I was jealous of sam Manson for years. That's why I picked on her so much. _

_Dash Baxter _

_When Thorn beat me up, I was amazed. I had never seen a girl fight a guy before. _

_Kwan Lee _

_I study electronics, even though I don't admit. _

_Star Benson _

_I want to become an astronaut, just like Danny. But if I tell my friends I lose everything. _

_Everyone has secrets. What's yours? _


	2. Danny

**Yeah, I'm continuing it. I had the idea to turn the secrets into drabbles, and I just had to do it. First up is Danny. Then, in order, everyone will get their own drabble. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. My OC's are mine, but not Danny. **

I run into my room and slam the door, my breathing faster, my heart thumping so much it should have made my ribcage burst, and a sheen of sweat running across my forehead.

"Danny? Was that you?" Jazz knocked on the door, but I had thrown myself onto the bed and closed my eyes.

What had I been thinking? I was so tempted to just take it, use it for my own advantage...I hated myself. God, I was turning into Dan. He was right, I wasn't getting out of this so easy. Why did I have that urge to steal? Why?

My heartbeat calmed down after several minutes, and I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. I realized I had grabbed a pillow and was squeezing the life out of it, and let it fall to the floor.

Sam and Tucker had seen the look in my eye, I was sure of it. Sam put a hand on my shoulder, but I turned and ran. Ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

All of that power, in one little rock, I could have been unstoppable. AH! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Get those out of your head!

"Danny? Sam called. She said you ran away today? What happened?"

I breathed deeply, and put my had under the pillow I hadn't been squeezing.

"I'll tell you later Jazz. I just need a nap right now."


	3. Sam

**Okay, next up is Sam. I wish I could fit a good Paulina bashing in here, but I can only see if it'll fit in with the rest of it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP. At all. But the OC's are mine. **

Sam watched as Paulina strutted across campus, her nails sharpened to perfection, and a look in her eye that meant she was going to once again try at the one man she couldn't have.

"Hi Danny." Paulina leaned towards him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Paulina." Danny didn't look up from the book in front if him, as he had a test the next period, and absentmindedly pushed his food around in his plate.

"So, I figured we could take a little walk...and talk for a while." She used a flirty voice, rolling her tongue. Danny still didn't look up.

Sam glared at the latina and clenched her jaw. Who gave her permission to come hit on her boyfriend? Danny was not for sale!

"Paulina, Danny's busy. He has a test, so go away so he can study." Sam heard her punk friend set her own lunch on the table, and send a pointed glare at the girl.

Paulina made eye contact with the girls, and stood her ground. Nebula opened up a small purple book and flipped to a page.

"Oh, looky. How to turn a human into a squirrel. This needs some practice." Nebula held up her hand, and Paulina quickly made her way to another part of the lunchroom.

"Thanks Neb." Sam thanked her friend, who shrugged and went back to eating. Sam sighed and watched Danny turn another page, what if he had looked up? If he had actually noticed her?

She shivered and tried to shake the thoughts from her mind.


	4. Tucker

**Now for Tucker. I'm trying not to crack a joke right now, I've gotta stick to the angst...stick to it. **

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter. **

Nebula was shooting the ghost with energy blasts, Danny was using his ice ray, and Shane was busy setting up the trap. Tucker just stood by while his friends kept the dragon ghost busy.

"TUCKER! MOVE!" Danny shouted. Tucker sighed and walked to another location, watching as the dragon tossed Nebula through the treetops. She came back with a large fireball in her hands and a scowl.

He sighed once more and looked down, his PDA running on empty and of no use on the football field.

He sat down and watched as his friends finally got the amulet off of Aragon, sticking him in a Fenton Thermos and flying over.

"Tuck, let's go. We need to get Aragon back in the Ghost Zone."

Tucker just sighed and walked alongside his friends, feeling useless. Without technology, he felt like there was no way to help.


	5. Shane

**The previous version of this chapter was FAIL WANGST. I have rewritten it. This is the SECOND rewrite though, the scene in question is very long and anyone who bothers asking can get a copy. Okay? Okay. **

He had started hearing the voices a month after he left school.

At the time, he had been a bit delirious, he hadn't had anything to eat for days, and he hadn't used his powers so no one could track his energy signature. He had been walking until he reached a town and stolen some supplies. Then he heard whispering. It was nothing too bad, he figured it was his sensitive hearing picking up on nearby people.

Then the whispering got louder. And clearer. It scared him a bit, enough to get a proper meal and some decent sleep before he left town.

Then the voices, the whispering, started telling him things. They called him worthless, pathetic, and made him think he was scum. Every time he shook his head and wrote it off as nothing. Then came the nightmares.

He had made a friend, one day. A boy a few years older than him, who helped out by giving directions on finding places to stay and where all the libraries in town were. That night, he dreamed he slashed that boy's throat while he slept, grinning and laughing while covered in blood. It scared him enough to leave town without warning.

It went on like that for months. Traveling the country, hearing the voices give him commands and insult him, and dreaming about blood and murder on anyone close to him. It was three months after it started he realised he had a problem. By the fourth month, he was a nervous wreck. By the fifth, he was having blackouts that ended with blood on his clothes or contemplating jumping off tall buildings.

Then one day, during the sixth month, he snapped. Shaking, praying for the voices to stop, hearing commands to pick up a nearby knife someone had thrown out, having flashbacks off all the terrible things that had happened to him...having his back cut open by his father, watching his best friend die, blood and pain and fear and anxiety welling up inside until he couldn't take it-

He picked up the knife, and slashed his wrist. As life began to drain away, he smiled and laughed, wondering why the hell he was doing it.

When he woke up, bandaged and in the care of an old doctor, the voices were gone.

**Why is it my best work is stuff like this? No, seriously, my best crap is narratives and depressing shit. WHY CAN'T I WRITE ACTION LIKE I WANT TO-**

**Anyway, review. Or whatever. **


	6. Nebula

**Okay, now Nebula. Last year, as one of the only stories I finished out of 75, I wrote that Nebula had a near death experience. I wouldn't be able to rewrite it, so I figured I would give you a glimpse of a scene from it. **

**Disclaimer: Other than Neb and Shane, I owns nothins. **

Why did this have to happen to me? Now I'm invisible to everyone, in a world where I'm dead. Dead! I can't even sit down without phasing through and hitting the floor!

I sigh as a float above a park bench, my legs crossed. Stupid Clockwork. Stupid near death experience. Stupid everything.

I decide to fly over to FentonWorks, to see Danny and Shane...maybe Jazz too. We weren't that close though.

Yesterday I had come over and they were sulking, the house was really quiet without me and my portable air-horn. Danny had been going over the files, marking the accident with Johnny 13's motorcycle that had taken my life. (I swear that thing was in my blind spot, otherwise I would have seen it coming.)

Danny was sleeping. His parents were out on patrol today, seeing as how I still had the shift schedule in my pocket, Jazz was out doing Jazz-ish things and Shane was...gone? I phase through the door completely and looked around the room. His backpack was still there. So was the laptop the Center had gotten for him. I walk over to his bed and touch the sheets. Cold. He had been gone for a while.

"I can't believe you would do something so reckless! Do you really think Neb would want you to act this way?" I heard two car doors slam and ran to the window, Jazz's pink car was in the driveway. Shane was down there. And for some reason he was soaking wet.

He stomped away at the mention of my name, and Jazz followed him inside.

"And change your clothes! I didn't let you die in that river, and I'm not letting hypothermia get a chance!" Hypothermia?

"Would you stop acting like my mother?" Shane replied harshly.

"She's not here, someone has to!" Jazz put her hand over her mouth after she said that, and Shane slammed the door. God, they never fought. This had to be a first.

And I couldn't do a thing to stop it.


	7. Jazz

**Now for Jazz. I always figured she was smart enough to figure out Shane's secret before he told anyone. **

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter. **

I was terrified when that demon came out at school. I had stayed in the gym to soothe the kids who were..well...freaking out, but I kept my communicator open to listen to what was going on. There was screaming, lots of it, and I could hear a few garbled yells through all the commotion.

Tucker was petrified and needed medical help, Danny was injured, Shane was dragged into the shadows, I was hearing it all as it happened.

But nothing prepared me for what happened when everything settled. That night, after everyone's injuries were taken care of, the whole truth came out. My family was shocked to hear how Shane had been treated, and where he had come from. But I had known.

I had known since about the third week he was staying with us. The flinching every time someone raised their hand, the phobia of going down into the lab, the nightmares, the unsureness to trust people, I had read enough books to know he was an abuse case.

I never told him that I knew. He said himself he had tried so hard to keep it a secret. When his friends back home found out they almost kicked him out of the group, it had taken them weeks to fully accept him back into the group. The only one who never doubted him was Nebula; hence why he trusted her so much.

I've helped him a few times, but we're still not close enough to talk about his past. Maybe one day he'll be ready. But for now, there's still a wall. One we're not ready to scale.


	8. Valerie

**Valerie, a character I have a love/hate relationship with. I hate her for trying to steal Danny, but love the character itself. Hence why I wrote her into the story. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But if Nebula and Shane get their own TV show one day, I'd own that. **

Ever since Danny revealed himself, I've hated myself. All those times I tried to hurt him, all those times I said I hated him, and he turns out to be the guy I had crushed on.

So why had he liked me back?

I had tried to kill him, I blamed him for ruining my life, and yet he still tried to date me. Either he has to be the dumbest guy alive, or the bravest man on the planet.

I see him fly by at night, and I still reach for the ecto-gun I carry around. I feel so bad about it afterwards...I just hate myself all over again. I know that the problems of a teenager aren't important to the world, but all I can focus on is getting rid of mine.

I don't want to hate Danny anymore. But part of me still does.


	9. Maddie

**God, where the h*ll have I BEEN on this? I'm guessing you all thought I had forgotten, huh? NOT A CHANCE! I AM going to finish this! Just you watch! **

**Disclaimer: DP no belong to me. There. But any characters not from the show DO belong to me. So HA. **

The destruction...

The power...

The mere...presence, of such an ability...

It was frightening.

Maddie watched her son cap the thermos, drifting down and changing back into his human form. He trudged over to the RV, parked behind where Danny had unleashed his wail, and handed the item to his mother. "How are they?"

It took Maddie a few seconds to gather her thoughts and answer. "Nebula has a minor concussion, and is sleeping. Shane has a broken arm, but his healing powers should fix that up by tomorrow afternoon, Tucker was just knocked unconscious, and Sam suffered minor burns to her arm, but is otherwise fine."

Danny nodded. Maddie still couldn't believe it. He had destroyed the area, which was thankfully a shut down factory outside of town, with just one use of his Ghostly Wail. The ghost has been captured, too stunned from the attack to do anything, and by tomorrow it would be like nothing had happened.

_All of that power in one boy..._

Maddie shivered at the thoughts that ran through her head. What if her son turned against them? Would anyone be able to destroy him? What if-

"OW!" Her head jerked towards the front of the RV, where Jack was trying to make a splint for Shane's arm. The poor boy looked like he was about to pass out from the pain.

She sighed, and got the medical kit to do her work.

**REVIEW! **


	10. Jack

**I got bored, typed this out while watching Jackass Number 2. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, don't own DP, blah blah blah, OC's are mine. **

"He's stable, finally." Maddie sighed. She brushed a piece of hair out of Danny's face, checking the heart monitor once more before stretching her back. "Jack, do you have an analysis on the ectoplasm we found on the boy's clothes?"

"Got it." Jack beamed. "It's traceable!"

"Mrs. Fenton?" A soft knock came from the door to the Op-Center, the voice revealing that Sam was on the other side. "Are they okay? I heard a lot of commotion..."

Jack watched as Maddie opened the door, revealing the teenager standing there, covered in rainwater, in her pajamas. "Hello Sam, no need to worry. Despite the amount of damage they sustained, they should both be fine."

The teen sighed in relief. "HEY NEBULA!" She turned back and ran down the stairs. "THEY'RE GONNA BE ALRIGHT!"

"So...how bad was it, Mads?" Jack asked.

"Danny suffered the worst of it. Broken bones, a pierced lung, multiple bleeding wounds, a concussion, not to mention the infections from the ectoplasm...it looks like it might be affecting his healing abilities. Same with Shane."

Jack cringed at the news. "That's it, I'm gonna rip the ghost who did this apart molecule by molecule!" He stood, grabbing the nearest Fenton-Weapon and starting towards the door.

"Jack, we don't even know what ghost did this. We're going to have to wait until tomorrow, when we can out the ectoplasm samples in the Booo-merang."

Jack groaned, but complied and sat back down.

"I'm going to call the girl's parents. Sending them home at this hour in the rain wouldn't be right." Maddie kissed her husband on the forehead before leaving, shutting the door behind her. Jack looked back to Danny, who was in human form from passing out, and really took in the damage.

Bandages covered a lot of him, from his forehead down to his ankles, with a few tubes running who-knows-where. Bruises marred his skin, black and purple, with several red marks that could turn into even more bruises. Jack cringed at the sight. The girls had run in with Danny on their shoulders, saying he had crashed through Sam's window after fighting..._something_ on patrol with Shane.

The blonde wasn't looking too good either, Neb had run back out and gotten soaked looking for him. He was asleep in another room, the drugs Maddie had used were probably wearing off anyway.

"Dad...?" Danny's eyes cracked open, shutting tightly as the boy hissed in pain.

"There, there Danny boy. Don't move. You got in one heck of a fight." Jack spoke softly.

"Wha happen?" Danny's head rolled a little, his eyes relaxing and shutting as he passed out once more.

Jack frowned. What had happened? What could have possibly done that to someone who had encountered the Ghost King, someone who held more power than any of the ghosts he and Maddie had recorded for the Ghost Files?

His thoughts drifted a bit. What if Danny had trained more? What if he had come home early? What if Valerie or Nebula, or hell, even Sam had gone with him tonight?

_What if he had never gotten his powers at all? _

The thought stunned him for a few seconds, but his mind kept going down that path. Danny without powers? He would be normal. He would have better grades (although he was doing better, he allowed his friends to attempt to tutor him from time to time) he would get more sleep...he probably wouldn't be dating Sam, or know two of his friends...but he wouldn't be getting hurt. He would remain untouched.

It would be better. No injuries, no late nights on patrol, no constant training and fighting...

All because of that stupid portal. The one that had hospitalized his best friend in college, yet he persisted to rebuild it as an adult. Now it had turned his son into a whole other species...with only one like him on the entire planet. All because he was so damn persistent...

Jack sighed and stood, stretching before leaving the room.

**Man, Jack's in WAY longer than a lot of these. I was hoping for something short...nah. This'll do. REVIEW! **


	11. Lancer

**Yeah...I typed this up in less than half an hour. I figured you guys needed something. **

**Disclaimer: I kind of like Mr. Lancer, despite his Jerk Ass tendencies in the show, but he is not mine. Only the OC's are. **

A good teacher gets to know their students, treat them as individuals who want to learn instead of mindless drones that earns your paycheck. I have done this, but I admit that I am also guilty of playing favorites. I don't want to look back on that though, I deem that as a failure in judgement.

Ever since the Disasteriod struck (almost struck, that is) I've noticed injuries have gone up. Daniel Fenton, the hero in disguise, had always managed to hide them. I would notice a few winces, a limp, small things chalked up to bullying. Later there were large bruises, gauze padding under his shirt, and one day he came in with a large amount of bandaging around his head.

His associates, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, and even a few times his sister Jasmine, also sported their fair share.

After the Disasteriod, by a month or two, two more were added to the mix. The loud and reckless (at least in my opinion, she put a frog in my desk for crying out loud!) Eliza Thorn, and her quiet but thoughtful companion Shane Crane. The former of the two already having bandages before she even started working with Daniel.

It was a normal occurrence for them. They would come in with scratches, slings, and bandaging, but laughing as if it were no problem. I would worry my head off. I pretended not to worry too much, but it still nagged me how much a bunch of kids could get hurt.

Well...Mister Crane just ran by my class with a large bloodstain on his pants. I better go call the Fentons.

I just hope that they live long enough to get out of High School...

**I rewrote chapter 5, but I don't know whether I should put it here or in Some Things Never Change. TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS! **


End file.
